


Cleaning Kobold

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	

A beam of light fell  
on mossy trunk

Left Forester  
dirty, widowed.

I looked around,  
grunted.

Filthy forest  
require the cleaning service.

 

The Creek is overgrown.  
Trunks was samsel.

The question arises,  
Lesovik I or woodsman?

Where is the sun?  
The leaves are confused  
the woolly tangle.

Where birdsong?  
Where squirrel whistles?

 

Sighed Lesovik  
Thought.

"Well it... the forest is the devil?  
Have to roach  
forest cleaning...

As one finger,  
wife has died in childbirth.

Long winter  
the weather is cold".

Grunted again.  
Began to clean up.

The stream hath cleansed,  
stones from the dirt washed,

moved.

Once again, the Creek plays highlights,  
talkative

and frisky.

 

Took The Goblin  
axe rusted

Branches cut,  
mosses thinned.

Light flooded the clearing  
and the trunk of the fallen oak.

Below him on the banks of the Creek  
The devil tired.

Sitting, staring at the water,  
chewing a blade of grass.

Rested. Got up and went  
to the waterfall.

Says to himself: "I, the devil, is necessary.  
I do not want you chose

to meet again love?"

The mist waterfall,  
jet tight falls.

Goblin stones were polished with horsetail  
the door in the stones opened with a key.

Took gems chest  
dragged ashore.

Scattered gems in the Creek and the moss,  
sigh.

"At least butterflies will attract.  
Maybe fairies you arrive here?

I will be very happy!"

Sits The Devil,  
cheerful, rejuvenated.

On the head of bald spots  
grass overgrown,

Beard young branches  
grows.

Skin-bark smoothed.  
Smooth, silky.

Eyes-berries,  
smile radiant.

Talkative stream,  
splashing, laughing.

From the sky the sun fun  
pours.

The sun bathes in the waterfall,  
heels naked flashing.

The Goblin in the Creek bathed  
Stood up.

Healthy.

Stretched.

And went to the forest to clean  
branches to the hack

mosses to dress.

 

Happily the forest, the Creek fun.  
So with the Demon to live interesting.

Fairies fly,  
drink water,

the nectar is collected.

Mermaid leaves in the Creek wash.  
And then what to do — I don't know.

Evening shadows,  
and forest Ghost

Start on tree branches  
dances and songs....

 

With the Demon is really interesting.


End file.
